Lion King: Simba's Pride-Extended Scene
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: As the name says, the following fanfiction is an extended version of a scene in Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Particularly the scene in the early parts of Simba's Pride where Zira "encounters" Simba, and the other members of the Pridelanders, near the borders of the Pride Lands.


**Just a little something a whipped up for fun. A little bit more dialogue between Zira, Simba, and Nala while the kids, (Kiara and Kovu), watch in silence. Enjoy : )**

* * *

_**Lion King: Simba's Pride**_

_**Extended Scene**_

"These lands belong to Scar," Zira claimed to Simba. To her, Simba was the false king and murderer of the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands, Scar. And the lionesses, warthog and meerkat who stood by him right now were all just a bunch of traitorous, mindless, unworthy animals. Though not everyone agreed with her view. And one, in particular, had the guts to show it.

"Scar had no rightful claims to the Pride Lands. He was nothing but a lying, backstabbing, selfish, coward," Nala snorted back. One thing that ticked her fur was when somebody worshiped the deceased traitor after all the horrible deeds he'd committed throughout his miserable life. The same went for the majority of lionesses who sided against Scar long before Simba's return.

Though what ticked Zira's fur, on the other hand, was when anybody mocked Scar. The one whom she worshipped throughout his regime as King of the Pride Lands. Even going so far as to still worship the lion even after his death. In her eyes, she believed that Scar had done a much better job as a ruler than both Simba and Mufasa combined.

So whenever, this happened, Zira had to stand in defence of her deceased king. "How dare you?!" she growled.

"It's the truth Zira," Simba said in defence to his wife. "Scar stole the throne when he murdered my father, Mufasa, the rightful ruler without a proper challenge. Instead, choosing to manipulate others to do his dirty work for him including getting the hyenas to cause a stamped that brought about his own brother's demise. These are just two on a list of many violations of Pride Land laws that Scar committed throughout his life. Which in my opinion, is a list far longer than anyone else's in Pride Land history."

"Not to mention among those laws he broke, Scar allied with the hyenas, our mortal enemies in his takeover," Nala added in.

"Hmpf. From my perspective, Scar united the hyenas and lions together. Something no king in history has ever managed to accomplish. Not even the great, almighty and glorious Mufasa," Zira said in further defence to Scar.

This, however, was met with further fact burning from Nala. "If by united together you mean forced all the lionesses to work tirelessly, day and night, to feed the hyenas never-ending hunger; even if it meant destroying the Pride Lands to do so; then yes Scar accomplished this. He did this and thus turned the lionesses into slaves and the Pride Lands into the grimy armpit of Africa. Not only that, but he lied to the entire kingdom, everyone including YOU!"

Yes, indeed, the only ones who knew what happened at the gorge that day were Scar and the hyenas. Whom of which never revealed the truth to anyone, not even those completely loyal to the scarred ruler till he was forced to under dire circumstances. But regardless, even when the truth of how Scar unlawfully killed the true king and took over the Pride Lands for himself was revealed, Zira's loyalty to Scar never faltered one bit. Nor would it begin to do so now after being reminded about how Scar never trusted her enough to reveal his darkest secret. Instead, she decided to use reminders of the past to get back at the beloved king.

"Scar may not have been the perfect king, but at least he didn't run away when things got ruff like you did Simba," Zira combated; expecting this to strike a blow to Simba that would make him appear weak in front of his family and subjects.

On the contrary, this helped Simba strike a further blow against Zira that would do more damage to her. "I take responsibility for my actions and work towards making things right every day with my subjects. Something Scar never did throughout his entire time as the king, or at any other time of his life. Nor have you done so for that matter. For actions that resulted in not only your banishment but that of your cubs and fellow lionesses who supported your loyalty to Scar even after his death." The part about actions, Simba said in cold sounding tone. As it reminded him of the deed that truly represented Zira's betrayal to not only the Pride Lands but Simba himself.

When the battle for Pride Rock erupted between those loyal to Scar and those loyal to Simba, a handful of lionesses stood by the former's side, (even after he confessed to murdering his brother). Originally Simba planned to show mercy to all the lionesses who fought against him. But then, shortly after Scar perished and Simba officially took the mantle of King of the Pride Lands, Zira, (with the help of lionesses still loyal to Scar), murdered Sarabi, Simba's mother, in cold blood. The death of his mother struck a massive blow to Simba's already wounded heart. As such the new king took immediate action against Zira and her Scar-following loyalists, (cubs included), banishing them to the outlands.

"Now… as Timon was saying earlier, GET OUT!" Simba growled, wanting more than anything for this encounter to end.

Though Zira wasn't finished just yet.

"Oh, haven't you met my son Kovu?" She asked before turning everyone attention towards the cub who sat close to her. "He was hand-chosen by Scar himself, to follow in his paw prints, and become king when he was ready to step down."

Looking down at the young cub, Simba simply growled at Kovu; causing said cub to jitter in fear.

"Pfff, that's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca," Timon sorted. Not impressed by the so-called future king.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the outlands," Zira pointed out before continuing. "Where we have little food, less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to Pride Lands," Simba reprimand.

"But the child does not," Zira pointed out. Which upon saying this she shoved her son right in front of Simba while saying, "But, if you need your pound of flesh…"

Seeing the fear the young cubs' furry face, and despite knowing the penalty himself, Simba decided to let it go this one time.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here," was all Simba could say before picking Kiara up with his jaws, taking her back home to Pride Rock.

Zira, once again, however, had to disagree with Simba, "Oh no Simba," she said in a sinister-sounding tone. "We have barely begun." Finishing that last sentence, Zira picked up her own cub up in her mouth and started walking back home to the outlands.

As their parents carried them back to their separate homes, the two cubs each quietly said their goodbyes to one another.

"Bye," Kiara said.

"Bye," Kovu said in return.

**And… SCENE!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to favourite this fanfic and leave reviews; let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
